


Precious Gift:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, Family, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Organ Transplantation, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Promises, Promises/Vows, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Self-Sacrifice, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sons, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wakes up from his surgery, & he thanks Danny for what he did for him, Confesses his love for him, What does Danny do?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!**Author's Note: A little twist on 6x25, This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Precious Gift:

*Summary: Steve wakes up from his surgery, & he thanks Danny for what he did for him, Confesses his love for him, What does Danny do?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: A little twist on 6x25, This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was slowly coming out of consciousness, after he had surgery from being severely shot on the undercover mission, that he was on with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, He was concerned to see his partner in the neighboring bed, also looking banged up, as a result of the op.

 

Danny was reading a book, when he heard the groan, He smiled, when he saw his sexy boyfriend was awake, "God, Baby, It's _so_ good to see you awake, Are you okay ?", He looked him over from where he was laying,  & was glad to see him approving. Steve cleared his throat, & wet his lips, He asked, "Danno, Are you okay ?", The Former Seal waited on his answer, He hated to see his lover suffer with any type of pain.

 

**"Trust Steve to worry about everyone else, But himself"** , The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself lovingly, as he looked at him, afraid that this was a nightmare. "I am okay, Super Seal, I have a couple of broken ribs, which I had taken care of, I also donated half of my liver to you", Danny said honestly, which surprised Steve immensely, He was full of emotion, & said this to him gratefully.

 

"God, Danny, I can't believe that you did that for me, **_You_** gave me a precious gift, I swear I never thought I would find someone so unselfish as you, I am _so_ glad that you are in my life, Thank you for this second chance, I promise that I **_will be_** very careful, Also, You, Grace,  & Charlie **_are_** my reason now for everything". The Blond was pleased to hear it, "I love you too, Baby, It was an easy choice to make, I would do it again in an heartbeat", He was emotional too, as he said this.

 

"Thank you for being a blessing in my life, Danny, I never knew that my life would be this great with you in it", The Five-O Commander said, as he took one of his hand, & kissed it, which Danny returned. "Anything for my wonderful prince", Danny said with a smile, & they composed themselves, They decided to watch the baseball game, cause the t.v. was on Steve's side, & he wanted to make sure that Danny was comfortable too, cause he knew of his experiences with hospitals.

 

Suddenly, Steve was feeling exhausted, He said with a sleepy smile, as he was fighting the sleep, that was trying to overtake him, "Babe, If you don't mind, I am gonna sleep, You enjoy the game, I promise that we will talk more later", Danny kissed his lover's knuckles, & said, "Of course, Baby, Sweet dreams, Try to think of us in Maui, I am gonna take you there, As soon as we are all cleared from the doctor", Steve smiled at the thought, & said, "Okay", he fell asleep, Danny held on to his hand, & watched the game with a smile on his face, as his lover slept on.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
